


like a parent

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [59]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Parenting has never been one of Jeralt's strong suits, and it's strange to him that Byleth is making him have to act more like a parent lately.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Poll Fics [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 42





	like a parent

Byleth already knows that she has pushed her luck today. When she and her father have the training hall to themselves, she tends to allow her behavior to become a little too risky, but today was too much, even for her. His condition for their affair to go on is that they always behave as if everything is normal, which means that he has become rather distant, all to keep anyone at the monastery from catching on to the fact that he and his daughter are fucking.

But this means that any time she does have with him, she can’t help herself. Training together is one of the rare times they have outside of the bedroom, and when there is no one in the training hall, she wants to enjoy it as much as possible, but today, she teased him too much, and she knows that she did. Touching him in ways that have nothing to do with sparring, giving him looks and murmuring phrases, and every time he warned her and told her to cut it out, she would only hold back for a few moments before trying her luck again.

Now, training is over, cut short because of her behavior, and Jeralt is leading her back to her room, irritation plain on his face. Lately, Byleth doesn’t know what’s come over her. Something has changed since they came to live here, causing her to act on emotion more. That is what pushed her to act on her feelings for her father in the first place, and now, she is doing things that she never would have imagined for herself. Pushing her father and teasing him and behaving like a bratty child...a few months ago, none of these things would have felt like her.

Now, they are second nature, and she isn’t sure what to make of that.

“You have no idea how much trouble you’re in,” he says, once the door is closed behind them. He pauses, then pinces the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. “You know, I never had to say things like that when you were a kid. Why is it you turn me into a parent  _ now _ ? That’s...well, it’s pretty messed up, in a lot of ways.”

“I got carried away,” she says. “It won’t happen again.”

“Yeah, except we both know it will. You get a thrill out of the risk, don’t you? Anyone could have caught us, and then what, kid?”

“I didn’t…”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t think about that. We both know you’re more clever than that, so don’t try to hide it from me,” he says, shaking his head. Of course, he has her figured out, and knows already that the risk  _ does _ excite her. “So, now the only question is, what am I going to do with you? I have to make sure I get it into your head that this can’t happen again, or else you’ll be right back at it again.”

“You’re going to punish me?”

“Like I said, you’ve made me start acting like a parent over all of this. Maybe it’s time I start punishing you like a parent, too.” With that, he sits down on the edge of her bed and says, “Bottoms off, and then get over my knee.”

“You’re going to…?” She doesn’t finish the question because she doesn’t have to. They both know what he’s going to do to her. She never expected her father to suggest spanking her as a punishment, and even more than that, she never expected to feel so excited by the idea of it, but by the time she is bending over Jeralt’s lap, she is already trembling.

She hopes, pointlessly, for him to not notice, but as he raises his hand up behind her, he murmurs, “You know, the point of a punishment is to  _ not _ enjoy it, kid.” With that, he brings his hand down with a harsh smack, and she winces, tensing as soon as he makes contact. He does not hit heard enough to do more than sting, but it is still an unfamiliar sensation, causing Byleth to react more than she would to a more serious blow.

Or perhaps that is just her arousal speaking because, for some reason she can’t quite fathom, the idea of her father punishing her via spanking is so arousing to her that she can hardly stand it. Another blow leaves her crying out for him, and he rears his hand back again, bringing it down a little bit harder this time. And this time, she goes so far as to  _ moan _ for him, causing him to spank her even harder.

“What did I just say? You’re not supposed to enjoy your punished...but I’m honestly not surprised that you do,” he says, and his tone is almost mocking. “You’ve been so bad lately, it only makes sense that you’re going to keep that trend up.”

To hear him scold her like that only increases her enjoyment, but as he continues spanking her, she begins to realize that she isn’t the only one enjoying her punishment a bit too much. The benefit of being on his lap is that she can tell immediately when he starts to get hard, once he loses the ability to hold back, once he is unable to hide his enjoyment from her. No matter how bad she may be, she knows that he is just as bad, and just as depraved.

After all, she may be the one who seduced her father, but he is still the one who allowed his daughter to seduce him.

“I’m not the only being bad,” she finally says, when he gives her long enough to catch her breath, and she expects a fresh wave of smacks to follow, perhaps harsher than before to punish him for calling her out on it, but instead, he laughs, sounding defeated.

“Fine, you caught me,” he says. “Get back up.” No sooner than she’s done what he’s requested, he is pulling her onto his lap in an entirely different way, having managed to get his cock out in the brief time it took her to stand up.

Byleth sinks down onto him so suddenly that she cries out, and he holds her steady, allowing her only a moment to get used to the change before he thrusts up into her. Naturally, she’s been teasing him all day, so he needs this just as badly as she does, holding onto her hips as he fucks her mercilessly, leaving Byleth to bounce on his lap and moan for him, grateful to finally have what it is that she wanted all along.

In the end, they both know that there is no punishment that will work for her, other than denying her pleasure altogether, and he is just as addicted as she is, if not moreso. No matter what, he would not be able to stop this affair, even if he wanted to.

So he just fucks her, harder and faster until neither can hold back anymore, until they’re coming at almost the exact same moment, calling out for each other desperately, both knowing that they will never get enough of this. At the very least, when they’re relaxing and catching their breath, Byleth knows better than to gloat over getting her way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
